Earthquake
by Kjminame
Summary: Draco hurts Hermione and ends up losing her. Now he must apologize to her to get her back. An unexpected friend comes to help Draco out. Will he ever be able to say sorry and will she forgive him? Songfiction.


****

Earthquake

**__**

She had an earthquake on her mind

"Why don't you ever stand up for me!?" Hermione exclaimed at Draco.

"They're my friends Hermione! I can't just tell them to shut-up!" Draco fired back as he slammed the arm of the black, leather couch in the middle of the Slytherin common room.

Hermione stood in front of him, waving her arms around as she gave him a great piece of her mind. All the kindness of her chestnut eyes had drained quickly to anger. Draco and her had come in the common room joyful. They held hands as they came through the door. And sat on the couch snuggling. Their friends had followed them in. They all sat around each other and enjoyed each other's company. All laughing together, sharing inside jokes and such. Until an old inside joke was brought up.

'"I see you've subdued the mudblood, Draco."' Blaise had said, and caused an uproar of laughter from everyone in the circle. Except Hermione, who sat shocked as she watched Draco chuckle along with them. To their luck, after they had finished their burst, their friends announced that they were leaving to go eat in the Great Hall. Once they were gone, Hermione snapped up from Draco's side, dropping his hand sharply. That's when her shouting started. And it leads us back to where we began.

"I don't understand what your problem is." Draco stated, while crossing his arms defensively on his lap. Hermione's acrimony grew more.

"It's malicious Draco! You know it hurts me so why do you let them say it! You're so heartless!" Hermione blared, trying to hold in the tears that were beginning to brim her eyes.

"You know what!?" Draco yelled back, while standing from the couch and approaching Hermione at a fast pace.

"Maybe they're right! Maybe you are a subdued little mudblood!" Draco screamed in her face. Not being able to stop his words in time before they caused Hermione's tears to let loose from her eyes and surge wildly down her cheeks. Hermione stared at him like he had just told her he killed someone. Even though he had just now. A part of her heart. He had dug a deep abyss in her. She had really thought he changed from who he was. But at that moment, she felt she was mistaken.

**__**

I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind

Draco walked forcefully past her and out of the Slytherin common room. Hermione wanted to call out his name. Ask him if what he said is what he really meant. But at the same time, she wanted to erase him from her life altogether.

**__**

I knew the world was crashing down around her

She was at a loss for meaning. He left her there to grieve, and wonder why she ever fell in love with him.

**__**

I sink now to the ocean floor

Draco entered the Great Hall angrily. Barging through the standing crowds and glaring his way to an empty table in the far back. He sat down roughly on the seat, rested his elbows on the table, and immersed his face far into his hands.

**__**

Cause I know that we are more

"I wonder what is up with him." Ron said, after witnessing Draco stomp past him. Harry shrugged while taking a bite of his dinner roll.

"I don't know, but it's really got him ticked off." Harry pointed out.

"Wasn't Hermione with him when she left the Gryffindor common room awhile ago?" Ron asked. Harry's eyes widened and he dropped his dinner roll quickly. He whipped towards Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed to him, fearing for the worst. Ron's expression changed from unsure to scared as Harry said her name. Harry and Ron got up speedily from their sitting positions and raced out of the Great Hall. They scurried up the stone stairs to the Slytherin common room. The door was wide open. Harry and Ron looked at each other with extreme dismay. They walked through the door together to find Hermione sitting alone on the leather couch. Huddled into her knees. Her eyes were red and burning from her crying. Harry and Ron hurried over to her. Ron sat beside her, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Harry kneeled in front of her.

"Did Draco hurt you?" Harry asked her with rage in voice. Hermione looked at him mirthlessly.

"Yes."

**__**

But I've made this mess

Draco remained in the Great Hall even after everyone had gone and night had fallen. His face now out of his hands. He ran his fingertips through his silvery, blonde hair. Finally understanding thoroughly what he had said to Hermione.

**__**

I've built this fire

He sat there, and thought for hours on how much his words must have hurt her.

'How could I have said that to her?' Draco thought to himself.

'She will never forgive me.'

**__**

Are you still mine

The next morning, everything around Draco was different. The minute he woke up from his silk, sheeted bed, he knew nothing was the same. The colors that surrounded him were not as bright now. Nothing seemed happy to him. All that he held with him was changed in one night. He had lost her. And all he knew was gone.

**__**

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go

Draco walked to his first class, Charms, alone. His classmates passed him as he maintained his slow pace. He figured he would be late anyway. Neither did he care to be in class.

**__**

I'm not fine

As he went on, it began to feel as though his book bag was to heavy for him to carry. He felt clumsy and tired. Like he couldn't function correctly. Like he could cry for days.

**__**

Please be all mine

In breaking Hermione's heart, Draco broke his own.

**__**

I never want you to go

At that moment, he felt as though a tidal wave had come crashing down on him. Releasing all the weight that had built up. Making him realize what was at stake. What he was loosing if he did nothing.

**__**

Because I am all yours

Draco loved her. More than any part of the world could tell. More than anyone would ever know.

**__**

So please be all mine

He needed to tell her that he was devastated and sorry for what he said to her. That he couldn't live without her. Even if she didn't accept it, it was true.

**__**

She had an earthquake on her mind

Draco entered the Charms room. The class looked up at him from their books when he came in. Professor Flitwick didn't notice his presence until he had taken his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are tardy. Why is that?" Flitwick asked him incisively. The class eyed Draco, waiting for his answer.

"I don't have an answer for you, Professor." Draco replied.

"I guess I could say I was thinking deeply." He added.

**__**

Apparently the kind that would bury us alive

"That is not a good enough excuse." Flitwick said, as he checked his parchment with his quill. He glanced up at Draco from the top of his podium.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time." Draco half smiled at Flitwick, then followed the class's example and took out his copy of Advanced Charms and opened it to read.

**__**

By putting all this weight on us forever

After class, Draco left in a hurry to head to the Great Hall. Lunch time was approaching, and he was hoping that Hermione would already be there. He had no idea how he was going to apologize to her. He just knew that if he ever wanted to be together with her again, he had to say sorry. And he was ready to face his wrongs.

**__**

I lie here on the ocean floor

Draco reached the entrance to the Great Hall. He walked through the large doors and looked around at the tables for Hermione. She was nowhere in sight. The Gryffindor table was full, but she was not at it. All of a sudden, Draco felt all the confidence within him spill out.

**__**

Broken castle by the shore

He left the Great Hall exasperated.

'Maybe it's too late.' Draco thought.

'Maybe she's moved on.'

With those thoughts, Draco continued down the empty hallway in a slow manner.

**__**

And I made this mess

He thought harder about the possibility of Hermione already forgetting him. Letting go of him entirely. He had hoped he wasn't thinking right. That she wanted to remain with him. Still, Draco had to prepare for a rejection if it were to happen.

**__**

I built this fire

As his thoughts rotated in his head, Blaise, Sparrow, and Pansy approached him from behind. All smiling and witty. Not noticing Draco's mood.

"Hey, Draco." Blaise said, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco glared down at Blaise's hand like it was the most vulgar thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

**__**

Are you still mine

"Hey." Draco said lowly. He was somewhat furious with his three friends. What happened was mostly his fault, but they also knew that calling Hermione a mudblood would be painful to her. Yet, they acted like nothing was wrong. Like nothing had changed.

**__**

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go

"We heard about what happened." Sparrow said, as the four went on down the hallway. Blaise sneered brightly at Draco.

"Look at the brightside." Blaise started.

"At least your tastes are free of mud."

**__**

I'm not fine

Draco stopped cold where he was. He turned his head slowly to lock eyes with Blaise. His stare was menacing and furious. Everything was silent for about a minute, then Draco's rabidity lashed out.

"Stop saying things like that! Don't you think it hurts Hermione!? If I ever hear you say something like that again about her I will drain the blood from your body!"

**__**

Please be all mine

Blaise, Sparrow, and Pansy all stared at Draco in terror as he regained his control. Draco, once calm, pushed past the three of them and began walking again down the hallway. Not looking back, but somehow knowing that their eyes were still on him.

**__**

I never want you to go

Draco reached the end of the hall and the start of the stairs that led up to the Slytherin common room. Just as he was about to go up them, a familiar face came up the other staircase beside him.

**__**

Because I am all yours

"Draco." Harry said a little coldly, as he stepped onto the platform that was the break between staircases.

**__**

So please be all mine

Draco was actually a bit afraid of Harry. Even though he would never show it or admit it. Draco knew he was strong. After all, he was the Boy Who Lived. And he knew how much he cared for Hermione. They were like siblings to each other. And a brother would do anything to protect his sister.

**__**

Let me save us

"Harry." Draco said back.

**__**

I've slaughtered us

"Do you know what you've done to her?" Harry asked Draco, as they stood face to face.

**__**

I've murdered our love

"Yes, I do." Draco answered him.

**__**

I can taste it

"Do you even care?" Harry asked him, displaying a sort of sorrow in his voice.

**__**

This blood in my mouth

Draco slightly smiled at him.

"I love her." Draco replied.

**__**

This knife in my lungs

"You have an odd way of showing it." Harry scoffed.

**__**

Have I murdered our love

"I've been trying to think of a thousand ways to tell her I'm sorry. I don't want to let her go. Somehow, I think you know I didn't mean what I said." Draco stated to him.

****

Have I murdered our love

"You have to tell her that, not me." Harry pointed out to Draco.

**__**

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go

"How?" Draco asked of Harry. Harry walked up close to Draco, and put his hands on his shoulders. Digging his fingertips into the back of them. He looked him straight in the eyes.

**__**

I'm not fine

"You go to her and you tell her that you are sorry. You tell her you didn't mean anything you said and that you should have stood up for her." Harry told him.

**__**

Please be all mine

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" Draco asked Harry.

**__**

I never want you to go

"If she loves you, she will forgive you." Harry assured him.

**__**

Because I am all yours

Draco put his hands on top of Harry's. He smiled graciously at him, then Harry removed his hands from his shoulders. Then, something came out of Draco's mouth that was never expected to be said.

**__**

So please be all mine

"Thank you, Harry." Draco spoke to him. Making Harry smile as well.

**__**

Cause baby I'm not all right when you

"Where is Hermione?" Draco asked him, a look of excitement shining in his eyes.

**__**

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go

"In the library." Harry answered.

****

Please be all mine

Draco beamed at Harry once more, than took off running down the opposite hallway from which he came. Thanks to Harry, he knew now how to tell her how sorry he was. And was ready to have her as his again. It seemed he loved her even more now. Knowing what he was missing. And realizing that she was all he would ever need from this world.

**__**

I never want you to go

Draco reached the entrance to the library, and pulled open the doors without a second thought. He looked around the shelves of books for her face, but he couldn't find her. He went to the back chair by the window, and there she was. Reading a book about the origins of werewolves. The sun was setting, and it's rays lighted her perfectly. Making her skin glow and her eyes even more extraordinary. Lighting the tips of her brownish-blond hair. He was overwhelmed by her beauty.

**__**

Because I am all yours

"Hermione?" Draco said to her. She glanced up from her book, a sudden scowl pierced across her eyes.

**__**

So please be all mine

"I really messed up. You were right. I should have stood up for you. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I never meant to hurt you. I understand now how much I lost by hurting you. And I will never let you go again. I love you, Hermione." Draco told her.

Hermione sat expressionless for a couple of seconds, then a immense, beaming smile came across her lips. She stood from her chair and jumped into Draco's embrace. They wrapped their arms around each other and Hermione pulled him into a loving kiss. For only a minute, Draco wished they were stone. So they could stay in each other's arms forever. But then the feeling faded away. Because he knew he would never be without her again.

**__**

Please be all mine

Parting Words:

I think this is one of my best song fictions . The song is called 'Earthquake' by the Used. They rock! And the song is pretty. Read and review please!

Kjminame


End file.
